


Not Quite Breakfast

by imaginary_golux



Series: Morning Glories [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt: Finn practices his dirty talk. Poe is not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Breakfast

“Finn,” Poe says sleepily, “you need to let me up.”

Finn tightens his grip and nuzzles against the back of Poe’s neck. “Nope. Keeping you.”

“Finn, buddy, I’m _hungry_ -” Poe breaks off as Finn nips very gently at his ear.

“Hungry,” Finn says thoughtfully, and his voice is low and rough and Poe shivers all over, suddenly not _nearly_ as eager to get out of bed. “What if _I’m_ hungry? What if I want to pin you down and spread you out and get my _mouth_ on you? You taste so good, Poe, you sound so good; want to suck you till you’re _begging_ , buddy.”

Poe whines faintly. Finn is warm and solid behind him, his arm a bar across Poe’s stomach, and he’s not even moving, just murmuring filthy things into Poe’s ear, and then when Poe reaches down to try and get a hand into his pajama pants, Finn catches his hand and pins it to the bed, rolls a bit so he’s holding Poe down with his weight, Poe’s other hand pinned under his own chest, and _keeps kriffing talking_.

“You know how sexy you are when you beg? You _babble_ , it’s the best thing, you’d promise me the stars when you’re that desperate...don’t think I’m gonna let you come that easily, though, Poe, that wouldn’t be too much fun, would it?”

Poe really hopes the soul-deep groan which is the only sound he can manage adequately expresses how he feels about this.

“Gonna open you up and lick you out,” Finn says, sounding almost contemplative. “You like that, don’t you? You make the best noises when I do that, sexiest thing I ever heard, and you taste so good, open up so nice for me...think you could come just on my tongue, buddy? We haven’t tried that yet, that might be fun. Eat you out until you’re desperate and just keep going...no fingers, nothing touching your cock, hold your hands down so you can’t move at all and just make you _scream_ for me.”

“Oh _gods_ ,” says Poe faintly.

“Yeah?” Finn says, like he doesn’t know _exactly_ what he’s doing to Poe, the kriffing asshole. “Yeah, I think you’d like that. And then when you’re all limp and moaning, the way you do - kriff, but you make the best noises - get my fingers in you, open you up properly, see if I can make you beg me to fuck you while you’re still too sensitive just ‘cause it feels so good. You know you like my fingers, you know how good that’s gonna feel.”

Poe whimpers. He _does_ know how good that feels: Finn has _wonderful_ fingers, blunt and dexterous and clever, and he knows how to play Poe as well as Poe can play his guitar, make Poe moan and beg and scream with nothing but two wonderful fingers up inside him.

Finn chuckles, warm breath against Poe’s ear. “Yeah, you _would_ like that, wouldn’t you? Get you nice and wet, get you hard again - you know I can - wait till you’re kriffing _desperate_ before I fuck you. Gonna have to give you something to bite, ‘cause otherwise they’re gonna hear you down in the _hangar_ when I slide into you, aren’t they?”

Okay, seriously, who told Finn that he needed to practice his dirty talk, and should Poe be planning to find that person and break their kneecaps or give them a fruit basket? Or maybe just planning on moaning helplessly. That...that works too.

“Fuck you _nice_ and slow,” Finn says thoughtfully, and his hips roll against Poe’s, slow and easy and a dreadful, wonderful tease. “Yeah, slow is good. Make sure I hit _just_ the right spot every time. See how long I can keep that up; what do you think, can I break my old record?”

Finn’s ‘old record’ (all of, oh, a month old) is nearly an hour. Any longer and Poe might actually discover if humans can spontaneously combust. He makes a sort of protesting noise - or, at least, a noise which might be taken as a protest if someone was being very generous indeed. Finn laughs softly.

“No?” he says. “Oh, I see, you want it fast - want me to leave bruises on your hips, make you _scream_ for me when I get the angle just - right -” he rolls his hips again, and Poe scrabbles at the sheets, knowing he can’t actually break Finn’s hold and not really wanting to, just - he needs to move, he needs _something_ -

“Or,” says Finn brightly, letting go of Poe entirely and rolling away off the bed, “we could go have breakfast.”

“You are,” says Poe slowly, rolling onto his back and staring up at his grinning lover, “the worst tease in the entire kriffing _galaxy_. Now come back here and do - everything you just said.”

Finn is back on the bed, straddling Poe with his hands on either side of Poe’s head, before Poe can blink. “Yeah?” Finn murmurs, dipping his head to kiss Poe gently. “You want me to make you scream for me, buddy?”

Poe laughs, a half-desperate little noise. “Do your worst,” he invites, and makes a mental apology to anyone who might be in the corridor for the next - oh, couple of hours - when Finn’s reply to this is a soft chuckle, a long kiss, and a teasing roll of his hips that makes Poe bite down on Finn’s lip and moan low and sweet.

Oh well, everyone else who rooms around here already knows the risks. Some days the alarm goes off, some days you just wake up to Poe Dameron begging at the top of his lungs.

...Some days, Poe thinks vaguely as Finn manages to get his pajama pants off, Poe Dameron doesn’t even have enough working brain cells to _beg_. Today is looking like it might just be one of those days.

_Good_ morning.


End file.
